


Obviously

by nothingbutregret



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beta/Omega, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutregret/pseuds/nothingbutregret
Summary: “Right- right-” They're both turned away from each other, staring at the sand. “Do I smell-”“No!” Reki rushes before he realizes what Langa is actually trying to say- “I don't know- maybe?”Because Langa is an omega and Reki is a beta and couldn't tell him even if he wanted to.And god did he want too.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 352





	Obviously

**Author's Note:**

> i watched all 9 episodes in one sitting and horny brain just took over i dont even remember if the scene in ep5? ep6? happens on a beach or if i just imagined a beach idk dude idk

Reki can barely breath as they rush down the streets of Okinawa late at night. 

What if they get caught- what if they get arrested- what if he gets Langa in trouble- how many red lights did he just run in a row-

Langa clings to him, strong arms almost crushing his chest, face buried into the back of his neck so he doesn't have to watch probably. Plausible deniability or whatever. He zips down streets and every time he thinks he's gotten far enough away the siren of the cop car breaks through the sound of his own heart beating a mile a minute. 

“I'm gonna ditch the bike.” He whispers, more to himself then to Langa, but Langa must hear him because his grip somehow gets even tighter. 

They take an unbelievably sharp turn, their legs end up maybe inches from the concrete, and Reki can't help but think about skating with Adam for a split second. The bike almost spins out- would have if Langa didn't pitch his weight to the other side- a quick and immediate jerk that gave Reki just enough momentum to pitch the bike back upright. He sees the stairs and rips down them with out even thinking. 

The turn earned them just enough time to get off of the bike and shut it off, pressing flat to the stairs and waiting. 

It felt like a million years before the siren speeds past them. 

Reki breaths mouthfuls of ocean air, smiles like an idiot, because god they're alive and they're both fine and Langa didn't split his head open on a rock while he was being reckless and- 

“What happened to not being reckless-” He asks, but Langa just stares at him. 

Under the pale moonlight- he thinks Langa is saying something- he's breathtaking, he really is. Covered in sweat he's practically glowing, flushed the way he is, all the way up to his ears- 

“You were amazing.” He interrupts. Because he has to say it- even if he is a little mad at him about all of it- Everyone else is going to drown him in praise probably, because Langa deserves it, but Reki had to say it first. 

Langa blinks, and smiles, and it's so little but it's somehow damn near radiant. 

He's still breathless too and-

“Thanks.” He says and Reki's head just goes completely empty. 

So they just sit there, in silence, listening to the water, basking in each other's mutual glow, and it's nice, it's so nice, he wants to remember this moment for forever. The cool breeze, the salty air, the soft sand, the-

“I think I'm in heat.” 

Huh?

“Huh?” 

He glances over, and Langa is pressing his palms to his cheeks. Still red, still sweating, still a little out of breath. 

“Do I feel hot?” He leans over until he's in Reki's space and Reki with out thinking thumps his forehead against Langa's. 

“Yeah. You're burning up.” Langa is staring at him now, wide eyed, and Reki yanks back, probably turning the same color as his hair- “It's the best way to check temperature- Mom does it with my sisters all the time and-” 

“Right- right-” They're both turned away from each other, staring at the sand. “Do I smell-” 

“No!” Reki rushes before he realizes what Langa is actually trying to say- “I don't know- maybe?” 

Because Langa is an omega and Reki is a beta and couldn't tell him even if he wanted to. 

And god did he want too.

“What-” Reki gets up instead of wallowing- he can be proactive at least- “What do you think set it off-” He rights the bike, checks to see if it still runs- it does- and tugs it onto the street so that he could at least get Langa home. Safe. “Thought you weren't due for a week.” He says in a way that he hopes is friendly and not creepy. 

Why would it be creepy if Langa told him what days he'd be missing school, right? 

“Skating, like that.” Against Adam- well no. Reki swallows. Langa didn't say anything about Adam- anyone's heart would be in their throat after that and maybe the fight or flight or fuck instinct just kicked in- “Or maybe the running from the police of it all.” 

“Maybe.” He sets the kickstand down and walks back over to where Langa is still sitting, sweating through his clothes. “It was kind of cool right-” 

Langa nods and smiles and grabs Reki's hand to pull himself up. Reki wasn't expecting it- he wasn't sure if Langa even wanted him to touch him at all right now- so he dips a little forward, almost falling onto him. Almost. He does catch himself, digs his heels into the sand, and the helps Langa up. And Langa lingers in his space, close and warm and almost clingy. 

Reki is never going to complain about that though. 

Cling. 

Please cling. 

They walk back to the bike, Langa presses close against him again, face now shoved into the crook of Reki's neck, where his scent gland would be if he had one, and they start driving to Langa's apartment. 

Reki doesn't mind being a beta, he really really doesn't. Everything he's ever been forced to learn about Alphas and Omegas and all of the extra steps and baggage he has learned against his will in health class and aside from occasional porn watching that always resulted in unbelievably heavy post nut regret, he wasn't interested. 

All of it just seemed like a lot. 

They barely made a dent in the population numbers, and until Langa came into his life he's pretty sure the only non-betas he'd ever met were at S and completely untouchable. 

But now, with Langa attached to his back, so warm it feels like he's burning against the cold night air, he sort of kind of maybe wishes he was something else. 

Okay so he sort of kind of maybe extremely has a crush on him but that's irrelevant. 

Completely irrelevant. 

They get to his apartment sooner than Reki thought they would, but then the streets are empty this late at night. The bike stops rumbling under them and Langa groans, like he's disappointed that the vibration is gone holy shit- 

“Come on.” Reki gets off, tries to at least but Langa's arms are still tight around him and he almost ends up falling over Again. “I'll help you up- at- at least.” 

Langa whines- 

“Stay.” 

“Ah-” He wants to argue because- because- isn't that the proper thing to do? “Okay. Okay, I'll- I'll stay, yeah, but not out here, okay- we need too- too-” Langa nuzzles into the back of Reki's shirt and Reki's brain just shuts off. 

They stay there for what has to be a couple of minutes at least, Reki notices Langa's hips rolling against the bike seat and locks that memory away for later, all of the little sounds that come out of him that he's embarrassed to admit go straight to his dick. Something about an omega wanting something hard and vibrating between his legs and- and- and-

“Langa.” He says, quietly, so quietly it barely comes out of his mouth at all. “Langa, it'll be better upstairs.” 

“Probably.” Langa sighs, mumbles. “Don't want to really move though.” 

“You shouldn't- shouldn't be out while-” 

“Yeah.” He says, and rolls his hips again, head still pressing against Reki's chest. “Yeah, okay.” 

So he stands- Reki stares at how wet the seat is- how he's completely soaked through his jeans- and helps him upright. 

“You're insanely hot.” He says with out thinking and Langa smiles.

“Help me upstairs.” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

They sneak into the apartment, and then sneak into Langa's room, and Reki tries to drink it all in before turning around and leaving. Langa grabs him by the wrist, fingers digging into where his other scent gland would be. He stares at Langa's beautiful long fingers and then his eyes trail up his arm until he's staring at Langa's beautiful eyes. 

“Stay. please.” 

“But I can't-” His head has never actually had a thought in it, it seems. “My dick doesn't do that.” 

What is _actually_ wrong with him. 

Langa laughs and starts kicking his jeans off anyway so Reki shuts the door by pressing his back against it and just. Letting the sight wash over him. The lights aren't on but enough of it filters in from the street lamps outside that he can still make just about all of it out. 

All of Langa.

“You're seriously insanely hot dude.” 

Langa pulls his shirt over his head and then falls back onto the bed. Reki stays absolutely put while Langa stretches over, digging for something in a nightstand. Just drinks in all of the lines of his body, muscled from years of snowboarding, covered in mottled bruises from eating it on his skate board a hundred million times. He's gorgeous, he really is. He really really really is. 

“Here.” Langa's holding a-

“Holy shit.” Just the biggest dildo he's ever fucking seen-

Okay, maybe that's not true, it's just thick and has a knot on the base of it, but holy shit does it look huge in his hands. 

“What- What do- Why-” 

“I know your dick doesn't do that.” Langa says. “But this thing does. So.” 

“You want me to-” To fuck you with it- the words don't come out. He can't bring himself to say it- he really really can't. He thinks about it though, thinks about holding Langa's hand with one of his and using the other to just drive it into him until he's begging- until he's desperate-

“Fuck me.” (“Oh my god”) “And then put it in me- a-after.” (“ _Oh My God._ ”) “Reki-” 

And Reki's over him in a flash, because the way his name sounds on Langa's lips is more powerful than anything, and he's tripping over himself to pull his pants off- foot finally actually slipping and almost slamming his chin into Langa's bed frame- but Langa's faster than he is, so Reki's head lands into Langa's hand, which is now inches from Langa's face and- 

“Hi.” Reki says, laughing nervously. 

“Hi.” Langa says and Reki inches forward to kiss him. 

Langa meets him half way- their noses bump against each other- and Reki feels like he should apologize, say he's never done anything like this before, say that he's insanely hot again- something to make up for all of the awkwardness-

But man. What a kiss. 

Langa's hands push the dildo into Reki's and he leans back onto his bed. 

“You sure?” Reki doesn't look directly at it because he thinks he might die if he does but Langa just nods so Reki follows him, nudges his knees apart and finally looking down and swallowing. Langa's dick is hard, dripping wet like the rest of him, where it rests against his stomach. He's proud to say he noticed it first. The quivering thighs, the way Langa's ankles lock behind him, the way his hole flutters, wave after wave of slick soaking the sheets- he notices all of that second. 

He's a man with his priorities in order. 

“Sorry-” He says. “If it's not going to be like- like with an-” 

“I don't want an alpha.” Langa says and shifts his hips closer to Reki. “I want you.” 

“Oh.” He says, and with his free hand reaches forward to run his palm over Langa's cock. 

Langa shivers bodily, and makes a pleased little sound, so Reki does it again and again before taking it fully in hand and running his thumb over the head. It's just a dick, right, so, whatever he likes to do to himself would probably work. Judging from the way Langa moans, he's probably right. Right? Right. 

“In me- In me- get in me-” 

Reki scrambles to get in him. 

This feels something like going from baby steps to skating down a mountain at 60mph but here he is, lining his dick up against Langa and pushing in- 

Langa moans but Reki moans louder, because it's perfect, he's perfect, this is maybe the best he's ever felt? No, it definitely is, one to one with skater's high or winner's high or whatever. He's wet and tight and hot and velvet and perfect. 

Langa laughs lightly- gently, and Reki realizes he's saying all of that out loud and that's unbelievably embarrassing so he leans over and gives his mouth something else to do, like kiss his best friend. Langa moans into his mouth and somehow gets even tighter around him.

Reki thinks he might be crying. 

When he pulls away for air and Langa reaches up to cup his face and wipe his tears away, he for sure knows he is. 

“Move- Move please move.” 

“Yeah- Yeah-” Reki starts rocking his hips- slowly at first, little shallow thrusts, until he gets a little more confident about it, a little used to the sensation of euphoria, and starts fucking him in earnest. Deep and fast, and Langa bucks against him. Reki reaches between them, palming at his dick again, and Langa arches his back off of his bed. 

“More-” He whines and Reki stutters in his pace before jackhammering into him. The rhythm is sloppy, staccato, but Langa seems to like it, maybe even love it, so Reki keeps doing it, a tight coil in his belly threatening to snap the longer he goes for. 

He finds a spot that makes Langa go stiff and he freezes for a second before realizing exactly what it was that he nudged against. So he does it again and again and again and Langa's crying now too- a quiet string over curses against Reki's lips-

He's so pretty- all of the noises- Langa kisses him again, nips at his lips when Reki pulls away to try and breath, and then kisses him again. 

Reki comes.

His orgasm is a surprise to both of them, but he can feel Langa smile against his face-

“Hurry- hurry-” Langa's hand slips down to tug at the shirt he's still wearing- “Put it in-” 

Reki rocks his hips against him until he feels empty- and maybe just to tease him a little- pulls out slowly, to make sure not a drop of his come drips out, before taking the dildo and pushing it into him in one quick movement, all the way in, and Reki watches his hole spread around the knot, hears him gasp and feels his dick twitch against Reki's hand. 

“Fuck-” He nudges the dildo a little, just a little, and Langa gasps again, hands clawing into Reki's shirt. “You're so-” He jerks him, fist rushing over Langa's cock, “so-” keeps tapping against the base of the dildo until Langa's legs get even tighter against his waist, heels digging into his back, “hot-” 

“Reki-” They kiss again, Reki not stopping all of his touching until Langa is gasping against his lips and he feels something wet and hot against the front of his shirt. He moves to pull away, to at least get his gross shirt off but Langa clings too him- “Reki- Reki-” 

Okay- he thinks- he's fully prepared to stay right here for the rest of his life and die if he has to. He's ready to sacrifice it all. So he kisses Langa again, wipes his hands on the sheets until they're kind of dry and cups his face to wipe away his tears, and push Langa's bangs out of his face. 

Langa doesn't let go of him for at least half an hour, and Reki is perfectly happy to just lay on top of him and kiss him as much as he needs. He love this- loves him-

“Love you too.” It chokes him- the fact that he said it out loud and too hear it back and the entire situation really. 

God, what a first time. 

“Can you-” Langa's muscles finally seem to relax, at least his legs slide down onto the mattress and off of Reki's back. He shifts a little, wiggles his hips. “Can you take it out now?” 

Reki nods. He wants to lean back and stare as it leaves him, stare at his come drips out of him, but decides watching Langa's face is better. So he grabs the base and pulls- Langa scrambles for a second- until the knot it out with what could almost be a pop and once it's out, Reki lets it fall to the bed. 

“Do you want- I don't know- Want anything else?” 

Langa shakes his head. 

“I feel really good.” 

“Me too.” 

“Mm-” He kisses him again. “Sleep with me.” 

“Obviously.” Reki says, and kisses back. “Obviously.” 

Obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> comments always appreciated


End file.
